Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 12}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{228}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{57}{5}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{2}{5}$